Let's Talk About Sex
by lizteroid
Summary: S1, Bree talks with Rex after her session with Dr. Goldfine.


Since the 'session' at the club between she and Doctor Goldfine, Bree hadn't stopped thinking about what she'd said to the therapist. She spoken with him about sex. Why had she done that? Oh, it was to put him on the record that she did like to make love, she loved to make love. To Doctor Goldfine, she was nothing but a cold prudish woman, interested in her appearance and how her family's reputation was hanging, but no, Bree had proved him wrong when she admitted to liking sex.

That evening when she got home, she decided to tell Rex what had happened. She took a deep sigh before she approached her husband on the sofa as he tried to complete his crossword puzzle in peace, away from her, away from their kids, away from the TV.

"Rex…?" she began softly, sitting next to him on the sofa as she began to stroke over his hand with hers.

"Mhm?" he questioned her.

"I went to see Dr Goldfine today darling" Bree answered.

"Oh" came Rex's reply.

"We talked about…sex" she said boldly.

Rex stopped a little of what he was doing, he looked to her, "Sex with me or him?"

"With you" Bree replied hurt.

"Good, you're my wife and nobody else touches you"

"Rex, I'm not your property, yes, I'm your wife but I don't _belong_ to you" Bree said to Rex.

He looked up at her and didn't look too happy, he sighed and placed down his newspaper and he looked directly at Bree then, "Okay, so in this session, you talked about our love life, how did that go? I bet it lasted all of five minutes huh?"

Bree looked at Rex, before she bit her lip and she made to slap his cheek, he was quicker than her, "Rex!" she gasped as he grabbed her wrist, stopping her, "Rex, you're hurting me" she looked to him.

"Go on, I'd like to know how that session went with Dr Goldfine, you gonna tell me?"

Bree swallowed and nodded nervously, "If you let go of my hand"

Rex let her hand go and he sighed a little, "So?"

"Okay, Dr Goldfine started, he made out that he thought I was some prude, everyone seems to think so, even you Rex…" Bree sighed, looking to her lap, "Well anyway, I told Dr Goldfine: 'I love sex'…he seemed to be surprised when I said so, he wasn't expecting to hear that from me I don't think" Bree said to Rex.

Rex nodded a little, "So what did he do or say?"

"Well all he said was 'Alright' and he gave a nod, you know that clinical nod he uses?" Bree explained, "So then I continued with my…epilogue 'I love everything about it. The sensations, the smells...I especially love the feel of a man, all that muscle and sinew pressed against my body. And then, when you add friction...The tactile sensation of running my tongue over a man's nipple ever so gently. And then there's the act itself...Two bodies becoming one in that final eruption of pleasure. In fact the only thing I don't like about sex is the scrotum, I mean obviously it has it's practical applications but, I'm just not a fan...' you know I don't like the sight of it…" Bree said to Rex.

Rex cleared his throat a little as Bree said so, "Practical applications?" he questioned what Bree had said.

"Well…without it, we wouldn't have had two children" Bree pointed out.

Rex gave a soft chuckle as he looked to Bree, he gently nodded a little, "Point taken"

"You know I'm right, but no, I'm not a fan of it, it's just so…" Bree curled her lips a little and shook her head a little.

"What is it?" Rex questioned, enjoying the fact that his wife would most definitely be cracking under the humiliation of talking about his genitals so early during the evening, and not even in their bedroom.

"Rex, stop, I told you, I'm just not a fan"

"Why not?"

"I just don't like the look of it, it's un…sightly" Bree replied, "Though…that feeling when you…when you thrust" Bree bit her lip a little and stroked Rex's hand a little more, looking into Rex's eyes.

Rex couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in and kissed Bree passionately, she knew that kiss. It only meant one thing. And it all led to her saying another hello to Rex's scrotum among other things. He pressed his lips feverishly to hers as she rested her hand on the nape of his neck, the short hairs there tickling her knuckles as they murmured into each other's mouths, their words lost in a mash of tongues and lips colliding almost painfully. His hand caressed down her body, letting his fingers touch her, tickle her.

"Rex…" she murmured feverishly.

"What baby?" he whispered gently.

"I want you" she murmured and crushed her lips tightly against his.

"Then, let's talk about sex another time…" Rex smirked and kissed Bree again before lifting her to go upstairs and continue their passion there.


End file.
